The Path Through Words
by StarryNight
Summary: A series of letters between Echizen Ryoma and Ibu Shinji as their relationship moves from opponents to...something more.
1. Starting Out

**Overall disclaimer: I do not own the characters in theses letters. I am just using them for fun. No profit is being made from these.**

**Author's Notes: **These are being written for the 10letters challenge on Livejournal. They are going to tell the story of Shinji and Ryoma's growing relationship through a series of letters, not through traditional narrative. It's different, yes, but I'm having fun with it, and so I want to share it!

* * *

**Title:** Starting Out  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Character:** Ibu Shinji/Echizen Ryoma  
**Author's Notes:** First letter, from Shinji to Ryoma.

Echizen,

I hope you don't mind my writing to you like this, but that one sempai of yours…Fuji, you know, the creepy one that never opens his eyes, was handing out your address saying that you were terribly homesick, which seems weird to me, because weren't you from America in the first place, but I suppose your sempai wouldn't be handing out your address if it weren't true, so since you seem to need to hear from people, I guess I can write you. It might be interesting, too, writing to someone in a different country. I've never done that before.

How is the tennis over there? After Nationals, I can't see how it could be terribly challenging to you, but since I never played tennis over there, I guess I wouldn't know, but I guess it _could_ be challenging, though I doubt it since you don't seem to find too much challenging, it's really a shame, because you might be cute if you weren't so cocky.

Tachibana-san was just reading this over my shoulder, which I think is rude, but since it's Tachibana-san, I can forgive him. He said I'm doing this wrong, but I do not understand that, because I'm not sure if there is a wrong way to write a letter, but Tachibana-san seems to think there is. Do you think this letter is wrong, Echizen? Of course, to answer that you're going to have to write me back. But isn't that what you're supposed to do with a letter, respond to it? It'd be rude to not, but you can be rude, so maybe….

Tachibana-san says that's enough. So I'm going to end this now.

--Ibu Shinji

P.S.: What's the grip tape like in America?


	2. Obligation

**Title:** Obligation  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Second letter, from Ryoma to Shinji. The underlined text was originally struck out, but that option isn't here, so just pretend?

* * *

Ibu:

For future reference, never listen to a word that Fuji-sempai says. He lies. And don't tell him I said that either. He also has strange powers. America is…not Japan. That's all that can be said about it.

I know that you did not just seriously call me cute. Tennis is tennis. I can find challenging opponents, but I have to look for them. I guess…in a way, I do miss Japan, because of that.

You talk about Tachibana too much. It's disturbing. Quit it. If, for some reason, you bother to write again, don't talk about him unless it's connected with tennis. And tell him that it's rude to read over people's shoulders, and even ruder to read letters over someone's shoulder.

Che. Why am I writing back to you at all? Oh, yeah. 'Kassan is making me. This wasn't my choice.

--Echizen

P.S.: Grip tape is grip tape. No matter where in the world you are, it's all still made in China.


	3. Revenge

**Title:** Revenge  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Thrird letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Echizen,

Do you know how rude it was to point out that you were writing back just out of obligation? Just for that, I will write you again, so have to write me back yet again, but I'm not just writing you back out of spite, but also because I'm bored and the people around me are boring so you're the most interesting thing by default, even if its not really you and just a piece of paper, but you will be reading it, unless you just toss the envelope in the trash when you see it, and I hope you don't do that because that would be even ruder than replying out of obligation.

I can read what you crossed out, you know. If you did not want me to read it, you should've just recopied the letter, but I suppose that would've been too much effort for an obligation, so I guess I have to forgive you for that. And I did call you cute, so you will have to deal with that, and, besides, from what I understand, your entire team, or former team, thought you were absolutely adorable.

It is very rude to tell me who I can and cannot write about, Echizen. If I want to write about Tachibana-san, I will write about him. And I will now, because he made a bet with Fuji and Fuji lost, so Fuji had to play a match against Tachibana-san in the girl's tennis uniform. Momoshiro and I both agree that Fuji lost on purpose to show off his legs. He does have nice legs, though. I'm enclosing pictures, so you can see how nice his legs are, though I suppose you've seen his legs before and will be more interested in the tennis being shown in the pictures, hasn't anyone ever told you that life isn't just all about tennis yet?

Speaking of Momoshiro, I do not think he will make the best captain for Seigaku this coming season. He is too interested in being everyone's friend. Almost like Kamio-kun is with us, only he's trying too hard to be like Tachibana-san, and he won't listen to anyone who says he just has to be his own captain. Come to think of it, a lot of teams are having captain troubles. I hope everything gets sorted out before the new season starts.

Class is going to start soon, and while I could get away with writing this during class, I won't try because you aren't worth getting in trouble over if I get caught.

--Ibu Shinji

P.S.: Grip tape is _not _all the same, even if it is made in China. There are superior brands and inferior brands, and not everyone stocks the same brands. Besides, my grip tape was not made in China. It was made in England. I just checked.


	4. Gauntlet

**Title:** Gauntlet  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Fourth letter, from Ryoma to Shinji.

* * *

Ibu:

You really never shut up, do you? I never thought that you could write as much as you talk. Doesn't your hand get tired? You just write too much, I think. It's hard to read. I really have no choice now, because my mother thinks it's cute that I have a pen pal. Che. She was cooing over the English lettering on the envelope and the Japanese letter. Who wrote out the envelope for you, or do you know English? Heh. Just to spite you, I'm writing this letter in English. Maybe you'll stop writing if you can't read my responses.

I am not cute or adorable. End of story.

Thank you for the pictures. I think they scarred me for life. I had thought I'd never have to see Fuji-senpai in a skirt again. Next time, take pictures of a decent tennis match. As an example, I'm enclosing pictures taken during one of my recent tournaments. They just show _tennis_, and all guys are in shorts.

Momo-sempai is captain, huh? He didn't tell me that. Probably thought I'd make fun of him. Kaidoh-sempai would've made a better one, I think. Rokkaku will have the advantage in captains this year. Aoi may be obnoxious, but he will know what he's doing. Not that it matters if the team is talentless. How does Hyotei look this year?

Assuming you manage to get this far, I think I like writing like this. I don't have to think as much. I may be able to speak fluent Japanese, but writing sucks. If you can write your next letter in legible English, I just might keep writing to you.

Mada mada da ne.

--Echizen

P.S.: My grip tape is from India. It's still all the same. I bet if you looked at the components, they were all made in China, then packaged in England or wherever. Change the brand name, and you'd never know.


	5. Effort

**Title:** Effort  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Fifth letter, from Shinji to Ryoma.

All spelling or grammar errors are intentional. Shinji's native language for speaking and writing is Japanese, and he is writing this letter in English. Errors would make sense for a non-native speaker.

* * *

Echizen,

Do you know how much I hate you right now? I always addressed the envelopes myself. I am functional in English. I did not like needing a dictionary for your letters. Keep writing in English. I have to translate your letters. My skills will improve, and maybe I can get extra credit in school it can not hurt to try. Yes?

You are delightful. That is one of our vocabulary words this week. I am going to use it. Echizen is delightful to look at. I think I will use that sentence on my homework tonight.

The pictures were good. I liked looking at them. Have you gotten taller? Or was it just the camera angle?

Hyotei looks good this year. Hiyoshi is a good captain. I think that they will go far in the tournaments. They will not defeat Fudomine, though. Kamio will not let that happen. And I will not, too.

It is hard to write in English. Is it hard for you to write in Japanese? I am sorry if I ever made fun of you for that.

My textbook says I should ask you what you like to do. But all you like is tennis. And your cat. Do you like other things? Will you tell me if you do? I want to know more about you. I will tell you more about me if you want.

Have I ever told you? Your phrase is boring. You need a new one.

--Ibu Shinji

P.S.: If all grip tapes are the same. Why did you want the same one that I did?


	6. Compromising

**Title:** Compromising  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Sixth letter, from Ryoma to Shinji.

* * *

Ibu:

I will give you credit for trying to write in English. It didn't suck as much as I thought it would, though it was stilted enough to make me laugh. I think I'll let you keep writing in Japanese. I am going to write in English, though. Since I seem to keep writing back, I'm going to make it less painful for me.

…no. You did not just call me "delightful." And if you really used that in your homework, I'll kill you. I am not delightful or anything like that.

Yeah, I grew a couple inches. It had to happen at some point. There's no reason to be shocked.

Hiyoshi will go far only because he wants to beat Monkey King so badly. As for Fudomine….yeah. You guys will go far, too. You were a solid team. How did you fill the gap that your captain left, though? I've gotten a few letters from Momo-senpai, and they're going to be tough according to him. Don't know if that's true.

I think I'm laughing again, imagining you writing a letter from a textbook. Fine. I like tennis. I like my cat. I like video games and sleep. I'm not even going to ask what you like. You're going to tell me anyway. Why do you want to know more about me, anyway? Nosy.

There's nothing wrong with my phrase. It's the truth. You need to do something other than mumble, but I'm not rude enough to say it.

--Echizen

P.S.: It was just the first one that I grabbed. There was nothing special about it.


	7. Full Circle

**Title:** Full Circle  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Author's Notes:** 7th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma. Anything that's underlined was originally struck out and was crossed out enough that Ryoma couldn't read it.

* * *

Echizen,

I'm sorry I let so long go between your last letter and this one, though I bet you were probably just glad that I had stopped writing you and now you're going to see this and be annoyed that you have to write again, but you better write again.

Anyway, the reason I took so long was because of the city tournament. It came full circle, with Fudomine versus Seigaku again. You've probably already heard about the match from Momoshiro and how we won. He probably didn't have anything nice to say about that. It does make sense though, in a way. With the exception of Momoshiro and Kaidoh, no one on Seigaku's team has played in tournaments before, and we have. You may or may not be happy to know that your old school's team does look promising, though. They just have to grow up.

I kept expecting to see you there, Echizen. It didn't seem right without you. I played Momoshiro, and yes, I did beat him, but I kept expecting to see you on the other side of the net and not him. Maybe I meant hoping…no. Have we played together at all since that one doubles match at the street courts? If you ever come back to Japan, we should play. Against each other, I mean. I'm not sure you're meant for doubles. I miss you, maybe? No, why would I miss you?

And I am shocked that you grew. I haven't. Everyone else around me has, and I haven't, and it really sucks. If you ever get taller than me, I think I might do something drastic, because you're not meant to be taller than me.

I'm sending you that homework. You will see the sentence I used that had both your name and the word _delicious_ in it.

We…are actually having a hard time filling the hole that Tachibana-san left with us. We're working on training both ourselves and the upcoming freshmen and juniors so that hopefully, next year won't be too bad. We're doing what we can. I'm not sure if it's enough.

I'm going to make you ask me what I like. I resent you saying that I'd tell you anyway. You're very rude, did you know that?

Ad speaking of rude, since you did say it, then yeah. You are rude enough to say it. Annoying brat.

--Ibu

P.S.: If that was the case, why didn't you just grab another type when you saw that it was special to someone else? If it didn't really matter to you, then that would make sense, right?


	8. Keep Moving On

**Title:** Keep Moving On  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 8th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji. The underlined parts were orignally strikes and are still visible in the letter.

* * *

Ibu,

First, I want to say that I hate you, I hate your homework, and I hate your English teacher. If you call me "delicious" or "delightful" (yeah, I saw that too!), I will have to hurt you. This is too big for tennis. No, I did not blush when I read those sentences.

I knew what was going on. I heard from Momo-senpai all about it, and I put it together. I'm not stupid. You just must be used to dealing with stupid people if you had to spell it out. But most people are stupid, especially if they don't like tennis. And I wasn't hoping that you wouldn't write again. Your letters aren't boring, so I like them.

Momo-senpai was furious that he lost to you. He's decided that you are his eternal enemy now. Heh. It was funny, reading and listening to his rants. I'm not sure how he could've forgotten about your Spot. It definitely left an impression on me. And if your kick serve was too much for him, then he's more out of practice than I thought. Don't tell him this, but I'm glad he lost if it gets him to be more serious. Kaidoh-senpai agrees with me.

I…missed being there. It wasn't the same. Tennis here isn't the same. Everyone wrote me about it, but it wasn't the same as being there. I would've beaten you, too. Again. And I'll beat you on the street courts, too. I might be going back, for at least a break here. Oyaji's been talking about making the trip. He says he misses the purity of his homeland. I think he misses the magazines he can't get here, and Ryuuzaki-sensei refuses to send them. If I do go back, I'll let you know. It's good to have the promise of a decent match.

How can you say I'm not meant to be taller than you? My mother was born in America, and her father was American. I have taller genes than you do. So I'm supposed to be taller. I never thought you'd whine over something like height. Mada mada dane.

Sometimes, you can't control what happens with a team. Just get them as good as you can. If they have the right stuff, they do fine without you. If not, they'll fall apart the second you all leave the club, so it doesn't matter what you do. Hey, did you know our upperclassmen don't have to leave their clubs and teams? They keep going right to graduation. We also don't have entrance exams, either, which might have something to do with it, I guess. I heard the SATs are brutal, though.

…che. Whatever. What do you like, Ibu? You're very whiny lately.

I am rude. I also don't care. I'm not changing to fit anyone's expectations.

--Echizen

P.S.: It may not have mattered to me, but it mattered to you. That's why I didn't grab something else.


	9. Instant Communication

**Title:** Instant Communication  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Ninth letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Echizen,

Why didn't I have your email before now? Wouldn't it have made more sense to have given it to me a long time ago? Why did Fuji have to give it to me? Well, now that I have it, I'm using it. I don't like waiting two or three weeks between letters, and this might be faster, assuming you reply to your email.

You don't hate me, you know you were flattered by it. No one calls you those things, so it had to be nice to hear it that one time. I won't praise you again anytime, soon, though, if it will make you feel better.

Momoshiro is an idiot. It was his own carelessness that cost him the match, though I know he'd never admit it. He was so busy looking for ways to use his pretty new smash that he forgot about my Spot, which I thought was odd, considering that I thought it had left quite the impression the last time he saw it, but I guess his pretty new shot overrode that. I haven't even seen it yet, but I heard the name, and I think "Peach Cannon" is a silly name, I mean, can you imagine what would happen to a peach if you fired it from a cannon?

I…am shocked. I never thought that you would admit to missing anything. I guess that everyone that assumed you were emotionless are wrong, because missing and nostalgia are definitely emotions. You should come back. America will contaminate you if you stay too long. In fact, you should come back permanently. I don't understand why you moved here for just a year. That seems rather pointless and confusing and it can't have been good for your education, going from one system to another like that. I'll play you when you come. I'm more than a decent match now. Tachibana-san says that I'm firmly on National level. He also says that I should stop calling him "Tachibana-san" and start calling him "Kippei," which just seems odd, but if Tachibana-san wants it, I can try. He also wants me to see a movie with him on Friday night. I guess it's a movie about tennis, though I don't remember any tennis movies coming out, but there has to be one, otherwise he wouldn't have asked that.

I am not whining about height. I'm older, so I should be taller. That's how it is.

Your upperclassmen don't have to leave the team? Echizen is spoiled, able to keep his senpai around. If they're good senpai, anyway. And no entrance exams? I'm already dreading those. I don't know if any schools are the right fit for me. Tachibana-san says I should sit the Yamabuki exam and join him. What do you think?

Thank you for asking what I like. I like tennis, cats, physics, history, and languages. I also like music, which was self defense from being around Akira at first, but I like it for my sake now. Don't tell anyone, but I have become an Arashi addict. A boy band. It should be shameful.

I think I like you the way that you are, Echizen. You may be rude, but you're honest, and that's better than anything else.

--Ibu (I feel like you should be calling me "Shinji" by now. Should you be?)

P.S.: It…didn't matter to you? And here I had been thinking that you had superior taste, but you were just being spiteful. I'm very disillusioned now. And annoyed that you were that petty.


	10. Open Your Eyes

**Title:** Open Your Eyes  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Tenth letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

Yeah, I'll call you by your given name. You know, it's rare to call people by their family names here. I never got used to it in Japan. I also never knew exactly how to tell people it made me uncomfortable. Call me Ryoma from now on. It annoys me less. And it would've occurred to me at some point to give you my email. I'm starting to think that I should just let Fuji-senpai pass on anything important now. He's such a good gossip already.

No, I really wasn't flattered, much. Isn't it weird, for a guy to call another guy "delightful" and "delicious"? Unless you're a cannibal. Are you a cannibal? I've never heard of you eating people before. I thought that one guy from Rikkai did that. You know, the one who messed up your buchou's knee? What's his name again?

You will never hear me argue that Momo-senpai is not an idiot. He's a nice and great friend—and if you tell him I said that I _will_ kill you—but he doesn't use his head. Heh. He must've named that shot himself. I bet he thought he was being clever. He failed.

I have emotions. If you saw me here, you'd think I was a complete different person. I miss a lot about Japan, but not the entire culture. I was in culture shock for months, I just didn't realize it until I came back here and went through it in reverse. People I'd known my entire life wanted to know when I had become so cold. It made me realize that I don't like all the ways Japan affected me. When I go back, I'm just going to keep being myself. You won't know who you're dealing with.

…Alright. Shinji. Someone has to tell you this, and I think it has to be me. There's no tennis movie out. Tachibana asked you out on a date. Did you not see his heart on his sleeve? I could, and it was just you mentioning it in an email! I mean, he asked you to use his given name. Isn't that like a marriage proposal there?

So…are you going to go out with him?

Genetics trumps age every time. I asked my science teacher.

I guess the upperclassmen aren't bad. Some of them are halfway decent. No one's a real challenge, though. And…again, there's Tachibana's heart on display. Go where you're comfortable. Better yet, go to Seigaku.

Hey, did you know we're both starting high school next year?

I am trying not to laugh. A boy band? That seems…forget it. It's perfect for you. Hey, send me some of their music, will you? It's almost impossible to find good J-pop and J-rock, and I'm not going to poke the American otaku. They're scarier than the Japanese ones in some ways.

And just think. The me that you think you know might not even be me. And here, I'm not rude. I'm independent and strong-minded. It's the culture thing.

--Ryoma

P.S.: I never said I wasn't petty. I liked going out of my way to antagonize people. The way you reacted made it worth it, even if you never let it go. As for my taste…check your mail in a few days.


	11. Wireless

**Title:** Wireless  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Eleventh letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I never thought about that before, how things are different over there in America. Weird. I guess we all took it for granted that if you're Japanese, you understand Japan. Well, that's what I thought, anyway. And I'd rather you told me the important things yourself. Your Fuji scares me. I prefer to deal with Yuuta. He got all the normal genes…the few that there are in that family, and even he has his moments. I mean, anyone that willingly lets Mizuki kiss them can't be very normal, right? I bet they thought no one saw, but if they really wanted it to be a secret, they shouldn't have been making out on the street courts.

No, I am not a cannibal, I have never wanted to eat people, or babies, or anything like that. And his name is Kirihara. I think you're right, and he is a cannibal, or at least, there's something very wrong with him, though he's been behaving lately, so I've heard, but that doesn't change anything where we're concerned.

Friends are always idiots. Akira is my best friend, but he's so dense sometimes. I'm not sure if he wants to jump An-chan or Momoshiro, honestly. And sometimes I think he wants Kaidoh, or Tetsu, too. He's confused. And stupid. And speaking of stupid names, you better break it to Momoshiro that he can't name things because he's working on a new shot (Akira's been helping him, because it's got something to do with speed, I wasn't really paying attention, but they're doing it right now), and the names he's tossing around are making everyone here cringe. It makes me glad that I have one of those wireless internet connection cards in my laptop. Did you know there's an internet café right across from the street courts that doesn't have their network secured? I'm not going to tell them. As long as I can write this email and make the idiots think I'm doing homework, that's good for me.

There's nothing wrong with liking boy bands…is there? Anyway, I'm going to put some download links at the end of this. The sites are in Japanese, which shouldn't surprise you, and I know you can read it, since you can read my emails. Let me know what you think.

And I don't know what America has done to you, but Kippei is NOT in love with me! He's just a friend and he wants to do friend-like things. Friends go to the movies and call each other by their given names. I call Akira by his and he's my best friend. And most people call me by mine, to be honest…maybe that is a little rude, but the point is the same. You're delusional.

…you'll be in high school when I am? How does that work? You're a grade below me, so unless you've skipped a grade somehow, it's impossible.

I thought about Seigaku for high school. Their entrance exam is hard. But if no one I'm friends with is going there, it's going to be hard to go there. Are you planning on coming back for high school? Because if you are, I'll consider it.

If people in America are like you…I either want to stay far away, or go over there right now and see for myself.

My battery is going to die soon. I should go, but that means having to deal with the idiots. They're in each other's faces arguing right now. They should just kiss and move on with life.

--Shinji

P.S.: No, I didn't forget. Ryoma…a whole _case_?? This is amazing and it's perfect, and the rest of my team thinks I have some sort of unhealthy fascination because I keep taking one of the rolls out of my bag to look at and feel it, but that's just appreciation. I need to think of a way to thank you…is there anything from Japan you want or miss?


	12. Wake Me Up

**Title:** Wake Me Up  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 12th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

There are days where I don't understand Americans, too. The problem of being part of two cultures is that I can't be fully part of one or the other. I'm Japanese and American, and it sucks some days. It's hard to find someone who understands that. There are times I feel like Japan was just a dream, one I didn't want to wake up from. But then I felt the same way about the States when I was in Japan. Che. Whatever.

Fuji-senpai scares a lot of people. Yuuta's dating that scary manager person that Fuji-senpai hates? I don't want to be him when Fuji-senpai finds out. And on the street courts? Kissing isn't tennis.

Kirihara…yeah, that's him. That's right…he injured your captain, right? Heh…your date with him is tomorrow, isn't it? I bet money he tries to kiss you.

How come you weren't playing tennis? There had to be someone to play with, so you didn't have to sit there and write an email. Monkey King been around at all? He emailed me once, but it was so full of "Ore-sama" that I deleted it without reading it. And your friend sounds like a slut. Though I think Momo-senpai would be just as happy banging Kaidoh-senpai or that rhythm friend of yours as he would be Tachibana's little sister. Che. Relationships are too complicated.

Got your links. The music isn't bad. I'm giving you some links to what's popular over here right now. Not sure how much you'll understand. Just because you can read and write English and not completely suck doesn't mean that you can understand it being sung.

He's in love with you, and it's a date tomorrow. I bet he tries to kiss you. Will it be your first kiss? Just try not to let him go too far on the first date…you wouldn't want you're Tachibana-san to think you're easy, would you?

Simple. High schools here go from grades 9 through 12. I'll be in 9th grade next year, and a freshman in high school. You'll be in 10th, and also a freshman in high school. Makes me wish all schools had the same grade divisions. And…I don't know if I'll ever go back. My parents both seem pretty happy here right now. Could change, 'specially if Oyaji gets homesick again.

Heh. If they kiss, get a picture of it? I'd rather see that than Fuji-senpai in a skirt.

--Ryoma

P.S.: You do have an unhealthy fascination with it. Che. It's just grip tape. Nothing to get excited over. Though if you're offering…manga. If you can send me some, I'll send you the money and a list. They're released so slowly here, and some of the translations make no sense.


	13. Behold the Power of Hormones

**Title:** Behold the Power of Hormones  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 13th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma. Bonus here—2 emails in one, because the second was sent only hours after the first.

* * *

Ryoma,

I still think you're lucky that you can go between cultures and worlds like that. Maybe you don't fit in either one perfectly, but I'm not sure anyone can fit into any world perfectly, even the one that they were born into. You at least have mobility. Some of us are stuck where we are, so you should count your blessings about that, I think.

Fuji did find out, yesterday actually. You probably heard about the scene by now, so I'm not going to tell you about it in detail. But I never knew that Mizuki faints at the sight of blood. And there was a kissing war. I guess Yuuta kissed Mizuki to prove a point, so Fuji grabbed the nearest person to kiss. I'm not sure Hyoutei's Ohtori was expecting that, though. He didn't seem to mind it too much. That upset his doubles partner, who started kissing one of Mizuki's doubles players…the one who's a twin, I think. Only he kicked Shishido in the shin, but he didn't break the kiss either. His partner—the one that looks like a duck—got all jealous, or annoyed, or just felt left out or something and tried to kiss the "lucky" guy from Yamabuki, but he ran away, saying he was unlucky, and he needed to kiss someone else, and he was heading for Atobe. I didn't see what happened after that. I left; I didn't want to wait around and see if someone would kiss me. Akira and Momoshiro were standing suspiciously close to each other when I left, though. Do you think, maybe? Akira wouldn't give me a straight answer this morning.

You call Atobe "Monkey King"? He must love that nickname. He's shown up a few times and made comments about how none of us are worth his time, but he keeps coming back. He's only played Tachibana-san, though, which makes sense because only Tachibana-san can play on that level. I'll be sure to tell Atobe you're thinking of him, though.

And I wasn't playing tennis because I strained my ankle the other day. It's not a bad injury, but it's best that I just rest it for now. I have the time to let it heal, so I may as well use it. I guess I could just go home and watch television or something, but the courts are much more entertaining than any show could be. Where else would you find kissing wars?

Schools over there are weird. Ninth graders in high school, that's just wrong on so many levels. It makes me want to see it in action, though…you think there's any study abroad programs on the high school level?

If they ever kiss where I can see it, I'll get a picture. I still think Akira kissed Momoshiro yesterday, though. I can't believe you want to see it that badly.

Your taste in music isn't as bad as I thought it was. I'm tracking down more of some of those artists, actually. It was really good—and yes, I understood most of it!

Yes, Tachibana-san and I have our plans for this afternoon after practice (it's lunchtime right now). It's not a date, he's not going to kiss me…or do anything else to me. Get your mind out of the gutter! It must really be all sex over there, and why are you so worried about my having it, anyway? He doesn't love me. We're just ufriends./u Friends and that's all.

--Shinji

P.S.: It's not an unhealthy fascination, and it is NOT "just grip tape"! It's very important to my game because a bad grip can make or break some of those shots, it's hard to control the spin of the ball if my racquet is sliding around in my hand, so it's integral to my entire strategy. And I can do that for you. Email me the list so I can get started on it now, and send the money by regular mail.

* * *

Ryoma,

I know. Two emails today. But. Tachibana-san.

He kissed me. He wants to date me.

He said he loves me and wants me to love him in return one day. He says he's giving me time to think about it.

What do I do now? I can't ask Akira. So help me, please.

And don't you dare gloat, brat!!

--Shinji


	14. Interconnections

**Title:** Interconnections  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 14th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji.

* * *

Shinji,

Che. You've given me so much to write about. It's kind of troublesome. And I'm only writing back because I bet you'd whine if I didn't. Why ask me for advice anyway? I'm ignoring that for now. Your first email was more interesting.

And for the record, I don't think you can be "stuck" anywhere. I bet you're one of those types that can go anywhere, do anything, and all that. Annoying.

I see the street courts have gotten more interesting since I left. I would've ran, too. There aren't many people I would've been willing to kiss in all of that. I can answer one question for you. Momo-senpai wrote me an email telling me how that "damn rhythm freak" kissed him. I had no idea what he was talking about. He liked it, though. He wouldn't have complained so much if he hadn't liked it. Try to get a picture. I want blackmail. And I'm sure Kaidoh-senpai would like to see it.

…don't you DARE tell Monkey King anything about me! Che. As if his ego isn't big enough. Don't inflate it more. If I wanted to talk to him, I would've replied to his email. Don't encourage him to keep talking to me.

I hope you're taking care of that ankle. Small injuries can become big ones. Look at Tezuka-buchou's shoulder or Oishi-senpai's wrist. I don't want you destroying your tennis now. And I've never heard of kissing wars happening anywhere else. Not sure I'd want to come across one.

Schools aren't weird here. They're annoying. I like Japan's schools better in that, if you have to take entrance exams, you can go to specific high schools for specific goals. Here, it's harder to do that, unless you can afford private schools. Che. I'm just tired of school, period, but I promised my mother I'd at least graduate high school before turning pro. Oyaji thinks it's a waste of my time. Just for that, I don't mind staying in school. Just wish it was more interesting.

So, Tachibana kissed you. I TOLD you he has the hots for you. Excuse me. He "loves" you. At least he's giving you time. What do you think about it? Do you like him? Do you think you could? Was the kiss good, or bad? How did it make you feel?

All I can think of to say is to think about it and to wait. Don't rush into anything. Maybe he's good for you. Maybe there's someone else that's better that will be coming along, and soon. Why rush?

Oh, yeah…in three weeks, I'm coming back for two weeks. School vacation and all. Oyaji's taking me out of school a couple days early and I'm coming back a couple days late to make the trip worth it. What do you say? Up for a match?

--Ryoma

P.S.: You know, if your entire game can be thrown off by something as silly as grip tape, it might be time for another strategy. Think about it. If you need help, maybe I can do something. And I'm attaching the list to this email. You can look for them, and I'll pick them up from you and pay you back when I get there. Silly to pay for shipping if you're going to see me in person, right?


	15. It’s In His Kiss

**Title:** It's In His Kiss  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 15th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I don't whine. I never whine. Well, alright, I'm sure that I have whined at some point in my past, but it wasn't my _recent_ past, so that shouldn't count as far as it goes, so it's really unfair to say that I would whine when you have no reason to say that.

I'm not sure if I can go anywhere and do anything. Mobility is a pipe dream to a lot of people. I have more advantages, yeah, but are they enough? Only time will tell, I guess.

I think that Akira liked the kiss, too. He blushed every time someone mentioned it, and he's always looking for Momoshiro whenever we're in that area. He says it's so he can avoid him. I think he _wants_ to see Momoshiro. I think there's some matchmaking in my future.

I am watching my ankle. So is my entire team. I think they think it's going to shatter if I move wrong. I don't know if I'll ever be able to convince them that it's better short of dominating them in straight sets. And even then, they'll probably worry afterwards.

Ryoma, I don't even want Atobe to talk to _me_! Someone told him that we write each other on a regular basis, and now he harasses me about you. I think someone has a crush on you….

Seishun is an elevator school, right? So that probably makes it easier for…well, I guess not you, if you're in the United States now, but students in that school. I thought about testing into there, but I think it might be too weird. I looked up some things on America's school system…I think maybe it would be better if we were all public schools, and certain districts just go to certain schools. It would be less stress, and less worry. Do you know how hard it is for a public school student to impress the private high schools here? We have to work three times as hard in some respects. It's not fair, but I guess life isn't too fair, either.

…thank you for sharing the "I told you so" with me, Ryoma. That was very much appreciated. I just…I couldn't see Tachibana-san liking me. I still can't. What's so special about me, anyway? He could have anyone he wants…why choose someone like me? It makes no sense. I…guess the kiss was good. It felt nice, anyway.

I have to confess something to you. After he kissed me, I was confused, and I let someone else kiss me. Hiyoshi from Hyoutei. It was a very random thing, and it felt nice, too. But I don't know. Aren't kisses with someone supposed to feel special and magical and all of that? I didn't feel that with Hiyoshi, though I didn't expect to. But I didn't feel it with Tachibana-san, either, and I thought for sure that in comparison his kiss would feel different, but it felt the same as Hiyoshi's. Well, not completely. I mean, I think Tachibana-san's kiss was a bit more skilled than Hiyoshi's but, they both made me feel the same inside. Nice, like it might be worth doing again, but nothing overtly special. Nothing that made me feel like I _had_ to kiss them again or something.

Ryoma, I think I'm a coward. I told Tachibana-san that I couldn't date him right now because of issues with my family, which is sort of true, because things are going on there, but it's not the whole truth. I'm hiding behind them because I just don't think I like Tachibana-san like that, and I feel bad for it. Don't I owe him that much?

You're coming back? Of course I want a match…more than one match, if at all possible. And maybe just to hang out a little, too. I feel like I know you better now than I did before you left here, and I want to see how that translates into in-person interaction. Just give me dates, and times that work well for you.

--Shinji

P.S.: My play style has served me very well in the past. I'm going to remind you of what exactly I and grip tape can accomplish when you get here. And I'm going to do my best to not tease you about some of the manga on your list. You know some of them are hard to find, right? I'm trying, though.


	16. Abby I Ain’t

**Title:** Abby I Ain't  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 16th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji. And I promise that the title should make sense after you read the letter. If it doesn't, it's because I fail, and feel free to ask me to explain.

* * *

Shinji,

I think that might have been whining, right there. Not feeling like arguing it, though, so I'll let you believe that you're not whining.

Heh. I asked Momo-senpai about that kiss, and his reply was, I quote, "DFSALKDASDEFDF." So I think that means that he likes your friend, but won't admit it. You have my full support in matchmaking them. They're probably going to be morons about it, though.

Any injury at your level of tennis can be a bad thing. Can't blame them for being worried about you.

….don't ever JOKE about the Monkey King having a crush on me. That's…no. If you say something like that again, I'll stop writing. Besides, he's not my type at all. Mada mada dane, Monkey King.

Yeah, Seishun is an elevator school, but people test into it all the time. How else do you think I started going there? And the district thing can suck, too. I've played with people who hate their school districts. Kids will get sent to private schools to get them out of their districts. No system has it right. Who cares, as long as I can play tennis, and I'm not a complete idiot at the end, I'm good.

Why would he choose someone like you? You have to ask? You're really dense aren't you, Shinji?

You…kissed someone else? That…I'm surprised to hear that. Better not tell Hiyoshi that his kiss wasn't all that, or he'll try to gekokujou your lips or whatever it is he's doing now to prove he tops everyone. Maybe you shouldn't kiss any more people randomly. Wait until you feel like you HAVE to kiss them or something, like that, not randomly walk around kissing people. Probably'll work better that way.

I suck at this advice thing.

You don't owe anyone anything. You REALLY don't owe anyone repayment with your body. Do you think your "Tachibana-san" would want that? What's going on with your family?

Yeah. I'm coming back. Just in time, I think. Between you and Momo-senpai, did everyone's I.Q. go down when I left? I'll be back in two weeks, give or take. I'll definitely email when I'm in and ready to get out of bed. Jet lag is one thing I'd like to be able to give up.

--Ryoma

P.S.: Heh, you think you can challenge me? Mada mada dane. We definitely have a date for the street courts now. We should set stakes on the match, like you give up your grip tape if you lose. And if you can't find them all, don't strain yourself. That's what the internet is for, right? And you better not tease me. Bet your taste isn't any better.


	17. Insomnia

**Title:** Insomnia  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 17th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I can't sleep tonight. I keep trying, but all I can do is stare at the moon. You know, I think the light of the full moon is one of the prettiest things. I mean, I like sunlight, too, I love the sun, but there's no way you can hide in sunlight. Everything's a mystery in moonlight.

I guess sleep deprivation makes me poetic. Sorry.

Anyway.

Our morons are going to be morons about it. Akira changes the subject every time I bring up Momoshiro directly, but he'll ask me about your emails, and, more specifically, ask me what you're saying about Momoshiro. I'm going to need your help with this, only because I can't get both of them locked into a closet by myself. I have a hard enough time locking Akira into a closet, and please don't ask how I know that's hard to do.

They were worried for no good reason, really. I'm completely and totally better now, really. My ankle is one hundred percent.

You have a type? What is your type? Have you met anyone that's your type? How do you know what your type is? I'm sure Atobe will be devastated by the fact that he's not it, but he'll never know, because I won't tell him, since telling him would mean having to talk to him, and I try to avoid doing that whenever possible. Every conversation I've had with him, he's started.

I'm not dense at all! I really do have to ask, because people keep telling me that I'm weird and I need to shut up, so how could anyone like that?

Yeah, I kissed someone else. I didn't go out looking for someone to kiss, but he was there, and we were talking and it kind of just…happened. I already told Hiyoshi that I don't think I can kiss him anymore, and he's good with that. He's a friend now. I like friends.

If I wait until I feel like I _have_ to kiss someone, how will I know what that feels like? I mean, Tachibana-san's kiss took me by surprise, so I don't know how I felt before that, and it felt very natural to kiss Hiyoshi when I did, but I don't think there was an absolute need to do so. I'm really very confused.

You don't suck at giving advice, really.

…and now I'm thinking about giving Tachibana-san sex. Do you think he wants sex? I mean, I don't want sex with anyone, so if that's what he wants, then I really can't give that to him.

My family? Divorce is what's happening. My father was having an affair for a few years now. We all knew it, but we were all pretending that nothing was wrong. But he got his mistress pregnant, so he's divorcing Mom so he can marry her. It's hard on my sisters, hard on my mother. I think it's even hard on him, because he really doesn't want to leave us, but he won't take us from my mother, either. I'm not sure how I feel about it, though. Numb.

I don't believe in love, I think.

No, my I.Q. did _not_ go down, thank you very much! Two weeks, hmmm?

Hurry back, please.

I can't see the moon anymore…maybe I should try to go to bed.

--Shinji

P.S.: I think I can challenge you, and I'll bet anything but grip tape. That's not negotiable, Ryoma. And I probably wouldn't tease you, anyway. I've been known to read my sisters' manga, so I can't tease, sadly. Wait…a date?


	18. It’s a Kind of Magic

**Title:** It's a Kind of Magic  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 18th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

I think I've caught your insomnia. You sent it to me with your email. Thanks a lot. I thought about not writing you back right away as punishment, but I'm bored. There's not a lot to do, and late night T.V. sucks.

Momo-senpai does the same thing, asking about your friend when I mention your emails. Che. Isn't it easier to talk to someone who's in the same country? I like the locking them up thing. Or hitting them. I can get behind the idea of hitting Momo-senpai. It won't cause him any more brain damage.

…I'm going to regret this, but I have to ask. How do you know how hard it is to lock Kamio into a closet?

No injury is ever completely better. Look at Tezuka-buchou's arm, and probably your buchou's knee. It could be a weakness in your game now. Like the grip tape.

My…type? I…really don't…have a type. I guess, someone who likes tennis and who isn't boring, if I had to say. I know that because I like tennis, and I like not-boring people. It'd also be nice if the person wasn't a moron. Guess that's why I never got a crush on Momo-senpai. Monkey King might like tennis, but he is boring to me, and definitely a moron. Good. I don't want you talking to him. He's stupid and he flirts.

Some people like the talkers. You're good at tennis, and you're not boring. Guess you're kinda good looking, too. So why wouldn't someone like you?

So he's not going to try to force you to kiss him some more? Good. Means I don't have to serve balls at his head.

I've never kissed anyone, Shinji. How would I know what it feels like? And you owe me, by the way, because I asked 'kassan for you, and now she thinks I like someone. Che. No one here worth liking. But she said you know, because it's like magic, that when you look at them, it's like someone has cast a spell over you and the only thing you can do is kiss them. Apparently that kiss is a very special, magical, and powerful thing. I'd believe her more if I didn't see her kick my father in the shin this morning. He deserved it, though. Mada mada dane.

How did you start thinking…no. Just. NO. Do NOT give or offer that person sex. You're not ever sure that kissing felt right. Sex…NO. I don't like that thought, you doing that with him. It makes me feel weird, so, just. Don't.

…that…really sucks for you, Shinji. I'm sorry. Oyaji…he's a perv, yeah, but he'd never run around on 'kassan. I…can't believe everyone knew about it and was okay with it until now. Yeah, I can see you being numb. And…I might not be the best person for this, but when you stop feeling numb…you can talk to me, you know, Shinji.

You have to at least want to believe in love if you're worried about kissing and sex.

A little over a week, now. I'm hurrying, Shinji. And yeah, your I.Q. might not have gone down, but your common sense has for sure. I'll fix that, too.

--Ryoma

P.S.: We'll find out if you can challenge me soon, I guess. Fine. No grip tape. I'll think of something to bet, then. You know, they probably have help for your grip tape addiction, right? And don't even go there with the date thing. I hate that word.


	19. Broken Things

**Title:** Broken Things  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 19th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I'm sorry that you couldn't sleep, too, but I didn't give you insomnia, so it's very unfair of you to say that, you know, besides, I don't think that's how insomnia goes. I also can't begin to tell you how happy I am that I'm a better choice then T.V., and yes, that is sarcasm, I've been told it's hard to tell if I'm sarcastic or serious, so I thought I'd help you out there.

Hitting works for me. I think Akira is used to being hit by now, because all of us have had to smack him for one reason or another, it's better at calming him down than just about anything else I know.

You just had to ask, didn't you? Fine, I'll tell you, but he better never find out that you know or that I told you. He's very squirmy, and you better have him cornered, because he'll run. If he can't run, he'll kick, and bite, too, and I know this because I had to lock him in a closet to keep him from tracking someone down and beating him up. After a day in the closet, he calmed down, and it only took him a week to start talking to me again.

My grip tape is NOT a weakness. Stop saying that.

If you're looking for someone who isn't a moron, you may be in for a long wait, because I think that most people are morons. And morons are boring, so it's almost the same thing, but not really, I guess. I don't know. Liking tennis is probably a good thing to judge by, but Tachibana-san and Hiyoshi both like tennis and they clearly aren't my type. I do agree that Atobe flirts. In a way that still makes him look superior, so it's annoying.

Ryoma…you're almost making it sound like I could be your type. I'll wait for your laughter.

I'm sure Hiyoshi will be eternally grateful that you're not going to serve balls at him, and he didn't force me to kiss him the first time, so there's no reason to think he'd force me again.

Maybe it's a good thing that you haven't been kissing anyone. It's hard. Not the actual kissing, I guess, but knowing if you're doing the right thing with the right person and all. I'm not sure if it's worth the effort. And thank your mother for me, but I'm not sure that I believe in that magical kiss business. Seems a bit too fairytale-like to me, and since I'm not a princess or a heroine, it really doesn't apply to me, right?

Ryoma…no one was forcing you to think of me having sex. I don't even want to think of me having sex, not right now. I wasn't going to do it anyway, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm kind of surprised that you had such strong feelings about it, though.

It…was easier to pretend it wasn't happening, the stuff with my father. It was easier to pretend that everything was going to be fine. But now it's not going to be fine, and I don't know what to do or say to even make it better. My sisters cry a night, you know. They think their father is going to forget all about them, and I can't reassure them that he won't. He'll have a new wife and family, and he won't need us, and that's what it really comes down to. I think I may be moving from numbness to anger. Everything feels so broken, right now. Our family, me…I don't know. Maybe I will talk to you, Ryoma. When you're here, of course.

Sex and kissing have nothing to do with love. Sad, but true.

Let me know exactly when you'll be here? And how are you planning on fixing my common sense?

--Shinji

P.S.: I'm not afraid of any bet you can come up with. And it's not an addiction. It's a preference. I don't need a 12-step program or anything like that. And I'm sorry. An-chan has forced us all to redefine our perception of the word 'date,' though.


	20. Fly

**Title:** Fly  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 20th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji.

* * *

Shinji,

I'm writing this email at the airport. Yeah, I'm getting ready to fly out in a couple hours. I know I was supposed to be leaving in a couple days, but Oyaji got a better deal, so here I am.

Sarcasm, cute. If it makes you feel better, watching paint dry is more interesting than most late night T.V.. There just weren't any wet walls in my house.

So I have a list of people to hit, now. Momo-senpai, Kamio, Monkey King, and possibly you. It's going to be a busy trip.

…yeah. I am sorry that I asked now. You can get him into a closet, and I'll tackle Momo-senpai, unless something's changed. Maybe it'll be easier to get him in the closet if he knows Momo-senpai is there waiting for him? I wonder…would it be better or worse to be locked in a closet with someone rather than alone?

It is a weakness, so I won't stop saying it.

Heh. I figure when I find the right person, moron or not, I'll know. Not going to worry about it. Not even sure I care much right now. Speaking of those two, though…have you done anything with them, lately? Don't want to lead them on, I mean.

And if Atobe flirts with me, I'll do more than hit him.

You as my type, hm? It could be possible….

Maybe Hiyoshi won't have to force you. Maybe you'll just be somewhere and the atmosphere will be right or something like that. So you should stay away from him.

I'm curious about kissing now, though. If I feel like I want to do it, I'll do it to try it out, but I know I'm going to be picky about who I kiss. And I don't know, Shinji. You're pretty enough to almost be a heroine. Or maybe the hero sometimes needs a hero, too?

Good. No sex, Shinji. And of course I have feelings about it. You're my…friend. I don't want to see you make a mistake like that.

I…don't know what to say about that, Shinji. I want to help, but I don't know how. Now I'm glad I'm going to Japan sooner than planned. You sound like you need a shoulder to lean on right now, and I…want to help you. Don't laugh.

Anyone ever tell you that you're cynical? Sex and kissing should have to do with love, or some sort of feelings.

I can't tell you how I'm going to fix your common sense yet. Have to see what exactly needs fixing, first. And my plane is landing at 1:37 A.M. day after tomorrow. I hate international flights. I wish there really was a transporter, like in _Star Trek_ or something. It would save a lot of trouble.

--Ryoma

P.S.: You might be scared of the bet I'm thinking of. You do need a 12-step program. It's scary. You can't stop, so you're an addict. Have I ever told you that Tachibana's little sister is scary?


	21. Are You Out There?

**Title:** Are You Out There?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** 21st letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

It almost seems pointless writing this right now, seeing as you're either up in the air, or in an airport somewhere, but I don't think you're here yet. I don't think it's been long enough for that, thought I could be wrong. And I have no idea if you'll even read this before I get a chance to see you, because I have a feeling that you'll come right to the street courts when you get a chance. Or sleep. Maybe sleep is more likely. How bad is jet lag, anyway?

You think sarcasm is cute? You have odd tastes, then. And I think I agree with you about the T.V. thing. At least that much is the same in Japan and in America.

You can always make it easier on yourself and not hit anyone. But then, Atobe deserves hitting, and so do Momoshiro and Akira. Maybe you can just not hit me? There's got to be another way you can punish me without the actual hitting, right?

And no, nothing's changed on the moron front. It's almost amusing to watch Akira and Momoshiro scuttle around each other like they do. But there's sparks there; I can see them. The closet thing is probably the best idea yet. They'll probably like being in the closet together. I think, for me, I'd rather be locked in a closet with someone, as long as the person is someone I like. At least then there would be someone to talk to, if nothing else.

It is not a weakness. Shut up.

Have I…done anything? I…no, I haven't. I don't think Hiyoshi cares one way or another. Tachibana-san, though….he just…well, he _watches_ me, most of the time. And he finds reasons to touch me, usually my hair, he's always brushing it away from my face, and sometimes he touches my skin when he does that. I…just don't feel anything when he does it, and shouldn't I? I don't feel like blushing or like kissing him or anything romantic. My heart doesn't skip a beat or anything. Actually, I think it may be starting to annoy me. I asked for time and space to think, and I don't think he took me seriously.

Possible that I could be your type? Well, I don't know how I feel about that, Ryoma.

I haven't stayed away from Hiyoshi, and I can tell you that there was no…kissing atmosphere. What is a kissing atmosphere, anyway? Whatever it is, I don't think either of us felt inspired to reach new heights of passion or anything.

I don't think you're missing much by waiting to kiss someone. Sometimes, I wish my first kisses had gone to someone who means something like that to me. Something other than a friend, I mean. I don't think I know anything about kissing. And I am _not_ pretty enough for a heroine! I'm a boy, and glad of it.

No sex? You're forbidding me to have sex? You think you have a right to? Not that it's in my plans for the next week or anything, but I know I don't want it anyway. I regret the kissing, some. That seems like it would be a bigger regret.

I know I'm being cynical, Ryoma. I can't help it. I'm really not sure if I believe in love anymore. Or maybe I'm not capable of feeling it. Maybe that's why I can't feel anything more for Tachibana-san than I do now. Because I can't feel love, I can't return his feelings.

I guess I do need someone to talk to. I'd normally talk to Akira, or one of my other friends from the team, but I think they'd think I'm crazy for _not_ getting with Tachibana-san right away. And the family stuff…I don't know. My options are few, and I trust you, Ryoma.

When you figure out what you need to do to "fix" my common sense, you'll tell me, right?

Looking forward to seeing you soon.

--Shinji

P.S: I don't scare easily, Ryoma. Bring it on. No 12-step programs needed, because I'm not an addict. It's not like I need a hit of grip tape to get me through my day or something, you know. And you haven't, but you're not alone. An-chan scares us all.


	22. Still Awake

**Title:** Still Awake  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** 22nd letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

It seems weird to be back in Japan. Yeah, I'm here. It's three in the morning, and I should be asleep, but I forgot this part of the jet lag process. It's like being on a sugar high or something. I'll probably crash soon, once I get over the idea of having lost a day in traveling. That's always a weird feeling, too. When I sleep, it might be for hours, or maybe not. I should try to get on a sleep schedule here.

It was worth the long flight, though, just to be able to see the stars from the plane. It's like being in them, surrounded by them…and maybe the jet lag is affecting me more than I thought, to be saying stuff like that. Wow.

Well, yeah. Your sarcasm is cute, mainly because you can't seem to stay that way for long. If you could, it'd be annoying, then. And I'm going to take that statement to mean I shouldn't bother turning on the T.V. then. Good to know.

We'll see if I hit you or not. Might be worth it just to see the look on your face. Might also be worth it to see the look on your face when I don't. Mada mada dane.

Never thought I'd be a matchmaker, but yeah. Looks like they need serious help. I want to see them together before plans get finished and all, but I think it's all still a go. Hmmm. That's something to think about, with the closet thing. Would you like to be stuck in a closet with me?

It is too. Not shutting up.

I think I'm adding Tachibana to my list of people to hit while in town. I don't like that that he's doing that to you. It's, well, harassment or something. Do you want to be with someone who can't respect you like that? If you're not feeling it now, you probably won't suddenly do it later. Think about it.

Che. You should be honored that you _might_ be my type.

I guess a kissing atmosphere—and that's a dumb way to put it, by the way—is something where you feel the need to kiss someone. Guess you don't have it with him, either. So I don't have to hit Hiyoshi. Good. My list was getting too long anyway.

Maybe your next kiss will be better. And I should thank you. Your experience has taught me to not just kiss anyone. And maybe you're right. You're not pretty. You're cute.

Well, no. I guess I can't _forbid _you to have sex. Just telling you I don't think it's a good idea. But it seems like you don't think it is, either, so that's good.

I think you do believe in love, and that you are capable of feeling it. Otherwise, would you be so upset over all of this?

You…trust me? I think I should be the one honored now. I get the impression that you don't trust easily. But yeah. I can talk with you. I want to.

I might tell you my fix. Might let it be a surprise. Not sure yet.

I think I'm going to try and at least nap a little so I don't pass out tomorrow. I think I'll be at the street courts around 3 tomorrow, if you want to meet me?

--Ryoma

P.S.: It's going to be brought. I'll tell you the bet when I see you. And you don't need a hit to get through the day _now_. Might change if you let it go on. Why do you keep her around if she scares you so much?


	23. Reunions

**Title:** Reunions  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 23rd letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I know it's weird to be emailing you like this, when we just saw each other about 5 hours ago, but it seems right, somehow, that I do this, because it's how I'm used to talking to you now, and besides, there are things I want to say that I couldn't or wouldn't with everyone there like that.

I don't think anyone expected to see you today. I know you said you'd be there, but I think we all thought there would be jet lag, or family visits or something. I don't think anyone expected Momoshiro to start crying, either. Something got in his eye…of course it did. Really. And I don't think that anyone expected Akira to hug him like that, least of all Momoshiro or Akira. Maybe…they won't have to be locked in a closet after all.

And speaking of expecting things…I really was expecting you to smack me after you smacked them. And I think they think you did. But…you didn't. You…stroked my hair? Why?

Tachibana-san saw that, by the way. He didn't look very happy. Expect to be challenged by him soon. He called me earlier, ranting about how I shouldn't have let you touch me. I think…he really thinks I'm his.

Ummm…Ryoma? Do you want to get together sometime in the next couple days, so we can talk about stuff? I don't think either of us want to talk about some things around other people, if you know what I'm saying.

I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

It was fun watching you play tennis. You really haven't lost it, have you? Momoshiro was so sure he'd be able to at least take a few games off of you, but you shut him out. If that's how you're playing fresh off the plane, I'm not sure if I want to see you in a few days. But I still want to play you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve too, you know.

Akira just called me. All he could talk about was how happy Momoshiro is that you're here. He sounded jealous and I said so, and he told me I'm insane, so maybe they do need to go into the closet after all. I'm not surprised by that one bit.

I should probably end this now, since I'm going to see you tomorrow and all. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

--Shinji

P.S.: You forgot to tell me the bet, by the way. You should fix that. I'll never need grip tape to get through my day. I mean, that would just be weird, needing grip tape for everything I do. And we keep An-chan around because she really is a nice girl. Just…ummm…forward.


	24. Coming Closer

**Title:** Coming Closer  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 24th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

I'm sorry this took so long! I've been dealing with constant migraines, and it's really sapped my ability to write. I seem to be on an upswing, so we'll see what happens.

* * *

Shinji,

I guess it's not that weird, since I'm emailing you and not just waiting for tomorrow. Heh. Guess it's just a habit we're in by now. Not a bad thing, though, I don't think.

Nah. Family time comes later in the week, apparently. Something about a big dinner or something. Wasn't really paying too much attention, to be honest. And yeah, Momo-senpai was amusing, wasn't he? He really hasn't changed. He cried when I left, cried when I came back, cried when I left again, cried when I came back this time, and will probably cry when I leave. 'Kaasan says it's the mark of a true friend, and I should be glad of that. And I guess I am, too.

But I guess we don't need to be doing the closet locking thing anymore? Considering they were talking about getting dinner and all. Shame. I was looking forward to that. But then you say that Kamio is saying he's not jealous, so maybe the closet is needed. Guess we'll make a decision after tomorrow, one way or the other.

I…wanted to smack you. I really did. Your hair…looked too soft, though. Thought it might feel like Karupin's fur. It didn't, but it still felt good. Almost like it might be worth doing again.

Tachibana needs a reality check, and I would like to give it to him. He wants to challenge me, he can. I'll send him down in flames. Shinji, you belong to no one but yourself, and the only people who should touch you are the people you want touching you. Didn't you get those lessons in elementary school? I know we did in the States.

Yeah. I think getting together is a good idea. You know what's happening tomorrow, and the day after is apparently Seigaku day. Momo-senpai called to tell me this a little while ago. And then I think is the family stuff…the day after, maybe? Just us. No one else needs to know.

When do you ever know what you're saying?

Momo-senpai wasn't even trying, which is sad. I know you'll try, and that will make a difference. Will you be able to get a game off me? We'll see. But you were able to do so before, and if you have been improving, maybe now, too. But I've been improving, too. Mada mada dane.

I'm going to make a bet with myself about if I'll hear back from you again tonight. But I'm going to bed soon, anyway, so maybe you shouldn't bother. I'll see you tomorrow.

--Ryoma

P.S.: I haven't decided on a bet yet. I want to make it good and worth my while. And I bet not everyone would think it's weird. Bet Tachibana can think of a few things he'd like you to do with grip tape. And I think that "forward" is putting it mildly.


	25. Insanity on Every Level

**Title:** Insanity on Every Level  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 25th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

Do you enjoy driving people insane? I think Mizuki was ready to murder when you didn't remember him, but called Fuji Yuuta by name. I'm not sure who was more shocked by that, Mizuki or Yuuta-kun. Or maybe Momoshiro, since I'm pretty sure his jaw dropped. I get the impression that you're not very good with names as a general rule.

I guess I understand how Momoshiro feels, with the crying thing. I know I'd cry if Akira left, and if he came back, I might be so happy that I could cry again. Best friends are wonderful things to have, you know. Cherish them.

I think the closet is definitely on the table. The two idiots can't stop dancing around each other, and it's as frustrating as it is cute. We can plan the details when we get together. Or through email, since we seem determined to keep this up.

I…have to say that I'm glad that you didn't smack me. I much preferred you touching me like that…it felt nice. And it felt nice when you touched me again, today, which is weird, because I don't always like to be touched. I almost thought you were going to hold my hand when Tachibana-san showed up. If you had, I wouldn't have minded.

You know, sometimes, I'm not sure if he wants me in particular, or if he just doesn't want anyone to separate and distract his team. I guess you're more of a distraction than Momoshiro is.

Just us…I do like the sound of it. We may have to work hard to keep it that way, though. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but it's hard to keep secrets in the tennis world. Everyone has to know everyone elses' business.

Sometimes I do know what I'm saying! I just don't plan it all out, is all.

And now you have to eat your words, since I did get two games off of you, after all. You still won, but I didn't give you the win easily, at least.

Since I waited a whole twenty four hours to reply, did you win or lose the bet with yourself? And what did you win and/or lose, anyway?

Enjoy your Seigaku day tomorrow.

--Shinji

P.S.: Worth your while? I'm not sure if I should be scared by that or not. Just like I'm not sure if I should be scared by the implication that you've thought of…things to do with grip tape. It may be putting it mildly, but we still care about her.


	26. Friends

**Title:** Friends  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 26th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

I think my teammates are insane. No, I am sure of it. I'm lucky I survived today, because I think Kikumaru-senpai was determined to try and kill me. He has this habit of latching on and not letting go until oxygen is a badly needed thing.

And if he didn't kill me, I think Inui-senpai would've. Those juices he makes….

But in the end, it was a reunion to end all reunions. It was good to see them all again, though. I think…I missed them more than I had realized. There's…it's hard to explain, but at least with them? I know they like me for me. I can never be sure about that when I'm stateside. Most of the people I know there are connected through tennis, and I wonder how many of them would like me without it.

That's a stupid thing to worry about, isn't it?

In answer to your question, yes, I do enjoy driving people insane. But I think Mizu..ko? Mizuki? I think he was already insane, anyway. So don't blame that on me. Blame the fumes at wherever he goes to get his perm or manicure or whatever done.

I think it's pretty easy to lock them in a closet—just shove and close—but the real question is, where should this closet be? It can't be just any old closet. It has to be a…special closet.

Heh, you wanted me to hold your hand? I think that can be arranged next time.

No, I think Tachibana does want you. He doesn't watch Kamio the same way he watches you. I noticed that yesterday. I don't know why you're surprised by that.

You can always come hide at my house? We have tennis courts here. And you can meet my cat.

I think I like it better that you don't plan your words out.

I both won and lost my bet, therefore I didn't get anything. And no matter what, since it was just me, how could I lose anything, anyway?

See you day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is all about family.

--Ryoma

P.S.: Be scared. By both things. Always better to be scared and cautious than not.


	27. I Want

**Title:** I Want  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 27th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma,

I am very glad that you did survive yesterday. I'd be upset if they had managed to kill you before I got you to myself. Not that I want to kill you, so don't worry about that at all, alright?

I hope your family didn't kill you, either. Not that I know much about your family to even be able to judge if it's even a possibility. I know it would be a possibility with mine, though. I haven't seen my grandparents in, well, years, I think, at least three years, so I think they'd smother us to death. I hope that won't happen with you.

I don't think that's a stupid thing to worry about at all. You don't want to be forgotten by the people you consider friends, and that is a valid concern. I'd be more worried, if I were you, if you didn't care one way or another about it.

Somehow, I'm not surprised that you enjoy driving people to insanity.

A…special closet? Ryoma, I think you are special, and right now, I'm not sure if it's in the good way or not.

I…well, fine. I do want you to hold my hand. At least when Tachibana-san is around. Akira says he's been undressing me with his eyes. I think he's amused by that. Why would he want to do that, anyway? I wish he'd figure out that I'm not interested in him like that.

I think I like the idea of hiding at your house. And I know where it is, because Momoshiro dragged Akira, An-chan, and I on an "I miss Echizen" tour right after you left. Somehow, I never forgot where you live. I'll be there at ten tomorrow.

You better like the not planning words thing, because somehow, with you? Anything I plan to say just…goes away.

--Shinji

P.S.: You're starting to sound like your captain, Ryoma.


	28. Keep Talking

**Title:** Keep Talking  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** 28th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji

* * *

Shinji,

I'm not worried about you wanting to kill me. I think that, if you did, I'd know about it by now. Even when writing, you can't keep your mouth shut.

And my family didn't kill me either, though I don't know why they were so…weepy. It's not like we had been gone forever; just a few months. My aunt acted like she hadn't seen me since I was in diapers or something. Though my grandfather managed to insult my mother by asking Oyaji when he was going to marry a "proper Japanese girl." After all this time, he can't stand that his son married a Nisei.

I…guess you're right. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to lose them. For what it's worth, they're the best friends I've ever had, and even counts the creepy ones like Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai. Don't tell them that I called them that.

Yes. A special closet. It has to be able to withstand the force of two hard heads ramming into it at once, you know. Otherwise, they break out and it's all over.

Heh…I can't believe Momo-senpai did that. Or…maybe I can. Now that I think about it, he does seem the type. That must've been a fun outing for you, though, if they were still fighting over Tachibana-chan.

I saw Tachibana doing that the other day, myself. I didn't like it. Maybe…he doesn't want to get the hint, Shinji. If he really likes you, it might be hard for him to accept that you don't. I'm not even going to answer why he'd want to, because I think you already know. Mada mada dane.

I'm going to see you tomorrow, just you…and I'm…nervous. Or, no, not nervous. Almost like I am before an important match when I know there's a lot on the line. I think…things are going to change between us Shinji, starting tomorrow, and I don't know how I feel about that. I know how I feel about you, but not how I feel about that. I wish I knew how you feel about this. I don't like feeling so confused about this.

Maybe it'll all sort itself out tomorrow.

--Ryoma

P.S.: For all I make fun of Tezuka-buchou for saying it, I guess there's nothing wrong with not being careless.


	29. The Hardest Words

**Title:** The Hardest Words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** 29th letter, from Shinji to Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma,

Yeah, I'm replying to your email right away. I can't sleep. I don't know if it's anticipation, or nerves, or….

I had to do something hard tonight. Right after I wrote that last email to you, Tachibana-san came over. We had a long talk, and…I think I finally got through to him that. Well. I do care about him. I care about him a lot. How can I not? He's been a good friend, a good coach. But…I can't care about him the way he wants me to. Believe it or not, I tried. I tried to see him like he sees me, and I…can't.

Maybe there's something wrong with me that I wasn't able to. It should've made sense, right? But all I can see him as is a friend. I think, in time, he can be a good friend, once I'm able to stop calling him 'Tachibana-san,' anyway. But I can't love him, and I told him that flat out, and I feel so bad for having to reject him, and he was sad, too, and I'm afraid it was a very blue night, because I don't like hurting friends like I hurt him

He kissed me again, like a goodbye type of kiss. And it was sad, and it still felt weird, less weird than other times he's kissed me, but weird all the same, and I think I just don't like kissing him much because I don't—can't—like him in that way, but I think it helped him let me go.

But I also know, now, why I can't love him. And who it is that I want to try kissing with. And maybe I should wait to say this to you tomorrow, in person, but I'm saying it now because if you hate it, and me, I'd rather know now than hear it from you directly, because I'm scared. I admit it, I'm scared.

Ryoma…I love you.

Somehow, with these letters and emails and things, I managed to fall in love with you. Call me crazy. Call me an idiot. Call me yours. It's all true.

And now, I just hope you don't hate me for it, Ryoma. Or, that if you don't…ummm…feel the same, that we can at least still be friends.

Will I still be seeing you tomorrow, now?

Love,

Shinji

P.S.: No, there is nothing wrong with that. Clearly, it's not a motto that I live my life by, though.


	30. And So They Lived

**Title:** And So They Lived....  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** 30th letter, from Ryoma to Shinji, plus epilouge. Additional notes at the end.

* * *

Shinji….

I'm not sure what part of your email to tackle first. I want to say it's too late at night for me to make any sense, but maybe that'll help me right now, because I feel like _I'm_ not making any sense right now.

First…I'm glad for your sake that Tachibana was able to see reason and you can keep him as a friend. I know he's important to you. I was really afraid, when you said he came over, that he was going to try and, well, take you, but the rest of what you said made me feel better.

I'm not happy that he kissed you again, but if it means that he has the closure to not have to do it again, then I guess it's okay.

Don't worry about feeling hurt by it. It can't have been easy to turn down something that you clearly care about. And there's nothing wrong with you, that you couldn't love. We can't always love the ones we're supposed to.

How do I know that? Because if it were true, I'd be in love with Ryuuzaki-chan instead of you.

Yeah, you read that right, so don't do thinking that you probably read that sentence wrong or something.

I love you. I don't hate you. You're mine. Your next kiss? It belongs to me and only me.

And you better be coming here tomorrow. Because…I'm going to be the one kissing you tomorrow, now. I was probably going to, anyway, but now that's the first thing on my list.

Who knows? Maybe we'll even play tennis between kisses, and figuring out just how we got here.

Love,

Ryoma

P.S.: Sometimes, maybe it's best to throw caution to the wind. But don't tell Tezuka-buchou that I said that.

* * *

When Shinji pulled back from what seemed to be an endless stream of kisses, he looked dazed, and more, satisfied, a sight that had Ryoma smirking. "I take it that you like my kisses, Shinji?"

All Shinji could do for a moment was nod. "Your kisses…I think they're the only kisses I could like, and they certainly blow Tachibana-san's out of the water without even trying."

"Don't even mention him right now." Ryoma kissed Shinji hard, then released him again. "It's going to be hard, you know." Ryoma looked at Shinji from his perch in his friend's—no, _boyfriend's_, now—lap. "I'm going to have to go back at least until the end of the school year here." He made a face. "Stupid weird school years. I'm going to have to do a lot more cramming sessions to catch up." His voice held no doubt that he could, though.

Shinji nodded, his arms tightening around Ryoma. "We can do it, though. I mean, we started a relationship through letters, and we can definitely keep one alive through letters, and it'll be worth it just to have you here again at all, and I'll even help you study, I mean, the curriculum is the same so I can tell you what we're doing." He sighed.

"Yeah." Ryoma tried to sound a little more cheerful. "And it'll give us more time to plot the closet thing, too."

"Even if they get together by then?"

"Even if." Ryoma smirked. "It'll serve them right, no matter what."

Shinji chuckled softly at that. "I like the way you think." He kissed Ryoma's hair. "Hey, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, Shinji?"

"Are we going to tell anyone about us?"

Ryoma thought about it, then shrugged. "It's no secret. I'm not ashamed." He shrugged. "I'm not into the big announcements, though. They'll find out when they find out."

"It works for me." Shinji opened his mouth to say something else, but Ryoma covered Shinji's lips with his fingers.

"I've only got another week here, and you're going to have to share me some of that time." He smiled. "We do a lot of talking through the letters. How about some more kissing, to tide us over?"

Shinji happily obliged.

And so it went, until several weeks later:

"Hey, Shin?"

"Yeah, Akira?"

"Who are you writing so often?"

"My boyfriend."

Kamio choked on his lunch. Ishida helpfully smacked Kamio's back while Uchimura pointed and laughed, and Tachibana looked both amused and sad. A regular day for Fudomine.

*~*~*~*

"WHAT???"

"Momo-baka, quiet down!"

"Shut up, Mamushi!" Momoshiro waved around a piece of paper. "Echizen is _dating_ that weird Ibu kid from Fudomine!"

Kaidoh hissed, turning away. "Idiot. We all knew that before Echizen went back. Anyone with eyes knew that."

Momoshiro turned dazed eyes on his senpai. "Is…is that true?"

Oishi looked a little sad. "Momo…they never tried to hide it."

Momoshiro promptly passed out.

Oishi tried to revive him, Fuji took pictures, Inui recorded data, and Tezuka ordered laps. A regular day for Seigaku.

--The End--

* * *

End Notes: And this is really the end of the Letters saga. I thought about just having it end with Ryoma's letter, but this little epilogue thing appealed to me more.

Thank you so much for reading as I wrote this! All the reviews encouraged me more than I can say. I enjoyed every bit of this process, and I hope that you did, too! I am taking a small break from this universe to work on a couple other projects of mine, but I do promise something tying up the Momoshiro/Kamio losse ends sometime before summer ends.


End file.
